Forever You and I
by CalzonaLovin
Summary: A glimpse into Callie and Arizona's honeymoon, set one week after the "Me and You" wedding. Lots of smut, you have been warned. First one shot, Please be kind.


_A big HUGEEE thank you to Gabs2010 who offered to BETA this for me. You're awesome =)_

_Takes place one week after the 'Me and You' wedding'. When I finished that story, I had said I would do this eventually and A few people had mentioned lately that they missed the story so I decided to go through with it, although I bet most of you thought you would never see it! =)_

_Just a sexy/fluffy one shot, as promised, for Funkyshaz57 who so kindly reminded me on many occasions that I said I would do this. Still not sure whether or not I'll make this into a series, I know some people wanted to see where they would go from here. Depending on how many people would be interested I may still do it, not sure yet._

_Also, those that read anything I post and are waiting for updates, they are being worked on. I've had less time to write this past week than I wanted to and had to make this priority as it was promised to someone. I will most likely be updating 'Until I Was Loved By You' first and then 'The Younger Years' and I'll be working on them throughout this week whenever I can now that this is done._

**General POV**

As they spend the later part of the afternoon into the early evening lying on the beach to catch the last bit of sunlight before the sun begins to set, Arizona gazes lovingly at her wife who lies on her stomach on a beach chair wearing her black bikini. Her long dark hair flows slightly with the small breeze and the sun reflects off her caramel coloured skin, adding a perfect glow to her already beautiful skin.

Though she has sunglasses on, the blonde can tell that her eyes are closed because she hasn't yet caught on to the fact that she hasn't taken her eyes off of her the whole time they have been out here. Her Calliope is the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on and couldn't stop herself from staring if she tried. After all, Calliope Torres is hers to stare at for the rest of her life.

Needing to be closer to her wife, Arizona moves her chair so that it's as close to the other one as possible. She reaches for her hand, taking it in her own and lacing their fingers together. She brings the hand in hers to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of it. When she rests their intertwined hands on the edge of her wife's chair, she watches a small smile creep up on her.

"Mmm hey," Callie mumbles softly and somewhat sleepily, tired from the sleepless nights and long days in the sun. "My super-hot and sexy wife."

"Hey gorgeous," Arizona replies softly and sweetly. "Are you almost ready to go inside?"

"What's the matter? Not enough sex last night?" her wife teases her. She raises and lowers her eyebrows a few times as a smirk appears on her face. A smirk that she happens to find quite sexy. "Because I'm pretty sure you were quite satisfied. I know I was."

"Oh, I was _very_ satisfied," the blonde replies quickly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "But I've been waiting to get this bikini off of you since you put it on. Don't get me wrong, it's incredibly sexy and I _love_ it on you, but I'd rather keep you naked for the remainder of our time here."

The Latina's first response is a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure I've been naked enough since we have been here," she replies, freeing her hand from her wife's to slide her glasses down revealing her eyes. "And so have you. I don't see what the point in either of us packing was, seeing that both of us have barely worn clothes since we got here."

"And you haven't complained one bit," Arizona fires back, giving her a playful and sexy grin that shows off one of her dimples. "In fact, you have been just as bad as I have."

With her mouth hanging open slightly in shock, the Latina quickly turns herself around so that she's lying on her back. "Um, okay, in my defense... you can't expect me to shower with you and not want to touch you. You know you're hot and I can't keep my hands off you _ever,_" she defends herself. She turns her head in the blonde's direction catching a nice view of her cleavage that her blue bikini shows off nicely. "And those boobs... mmm," she moans.

Arizona turns her head away, staring straight ahead. "Well, you're just going to have to control yourself because, unfortunately, we are _still_ outside at the moment and you don't seem like you _really_ want to go inside," she adds. If her wife is going to tease her, she's going to tease her back. She loves how strong their relationship has become and that they can joke around with one another.

"So let me take you inside and make you feel good," Callie suggests. "Please, baby," she whines, when she gets no response. "Are you even listening to me or do I have to keep begging?" she asks when she realizes her wife is no longer paying attention.

Arizona spots a man from the honeymoon suite on the same part of the beach. The same man who has been checking out her wife from the time they arrived here. While there is a reasonable distance between the honeymoon beach houses and suites, to her, it is not nearly enough. She watches him pretend to be doing something else, when it couldn't be more obvious that all he is doing is trying to sneak a peek at the gorgeous Latina. _'Yeah that's what I thought,'_ Arizona thinks to herself, when he catches her angry glare and turns away.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asks, oblivious to the man behind her. "Hello?"

"What am I doing?" Arizona asks, as a _slight_ hint of jealousy begins to take over. A part of her she couldn't even fight if she tried. "I was just sitting here on the beach with _my_ very hot and sexy wife, while I watch the guy next door stare at her boobs!"

"Baby, don't be ridiculous," Callie tells her wife casually. "I know a part of you secretly loves when people look at me, because you know I'm yours."

"Yes, because it's _so_ fun having a pervert next door undressing your wife with his eyes while you're on your_ honeymoon_," comes Arizona's annoyed response.

Callie rolls her eyes. "And it's just so much fun walking into an on-call room and finding your fiancé attached at the lips to some slutty nurse," she replies. Her facial expression softens when Arizona reaches for her hand. "I think we can agree that we're both incredibly hot and other people are going to look. I don't even pay attention to anyone else because they don't matter to me. _You_ matter to me and you're the only one I ever see."

"I know," Arizona assures her wife. "It's just annoying. I'm on my honeymoon and there's some pervert checking out my wife every chance he gets," she adds with a slight pout. She runs her thumb over Callie's wedding band.

"I've barely noticed him. I've been too busy checking out my hot wife," Callie smiles a sweet smile that quickly turns into a playful grin. "Besides, you have amazing boobs and a great ass. Why would I need to look at anyone else?" she asks teasingly, trying to move out of the way when her wife playfully swats her arm.

"Hmm, so that's why you said yes when I asked you to marry me?" Arizona asks teasingly. "My boobs. You married me for my boobs," she adds with a slight pout.

"I said yes because I love you," comes the sweet and truthful response, accompanied by a smile so beautiful it nearly takes Arizona's breath away. "I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, which is exactly what I'm doing and I couldn't be happier."

"I love you too," is the blonde's soft reply as she shows her wife her dimples. "How about we go inside now?" she asks with a slightly seductive smirk.

"Mmm… I _love_ the way you think," Callie replies. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you all day."

"Calliope, you _have_ had your hands on me all day" she protests, as she takes the brunette's hand and helps her out of her chair. "With the exception of the last few hours."

Placing her hands on her wife's hips, Callie pulls their bodies together making the bare skin of their stomachs touch. "Exactly, it's been too long," she replies. A sexy smirk appears on her face as she slides her hands down and around to squeeze her wife's bottom.

"Calliope! Control yourself," the blonde warns, attempting to swat her wife's hands away. "We're outside!"

"So what?" comes the muffled response from Callie, as she continues running her hands along every inch of bare skin she can reach on her wife's body, kissing those beautiful pink lips as if she can't get enough. "Let me take you inside," she adds when the kiss is broken. She then leans as close to the blonde as she can, barely brushing her lips against her ear. "Let me take you inside and make you come," she husks sexily, receiving a soft whimper in response.

Arizona loops her arms around her Callie's neck, showing off her dimples in a flirty smile. "Take me. Take me _now,_" she demands. When the only response she gets is a deep throaty moan, she jumps up, wrapping her legs around the Latina's waist. She crashes their lips together in a searing kiss as her wife carries her toward their room. "Walk a little faster" she demands breathlessly, when she breaks the kiss for air. "Calliope!" she warns when Callie slows down. "Hurry up!"

"Someone is a little anxious," Callie teases.

"Watch out for the step," Arizona reminds her wife, who has quickened her pace, equally anxious to get to their room. "And don't drop me!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I think you're going to drop me, I'm taking you down with me"

"Fair enough. I will _not_ be dropping you."

Once Callie reaches the back porch, she glances down quickly as she carefully steps up onto it. She claims Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss as she takes the remaining few steps towards the sliding glass door. When they hit the door she keeps her hold on the blonde with one hand, using the other to rub the blonde's covered center, feeling the heat that is building up.

"Go inside... now" Arizona demands. She squirms and moans, throwing her head back against the door in frustration. "No teasing, please. Don't do this to me," she pleads dramatically.

"Are you sure I'm just as bad as you are when it comes to sex? Because I..."

"Calliope!" Arizona interrupts.

"Alright, I'm going," she surrenders. Using her free hand, she quickly slides the door open as she claims those perfect lips once more in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she steps into the room. She slides the door shut with her foot as she uses her still free hand to close the curtains, before locking the door to give them the privacy they need.

As she carries her wife to their bed she unties her bikini top, quickly tearing it off and dropping it on the floor. She moans deeply into the kiss as the blonde's newly exposed breasts brush against her chest, thinking that she can't wait to get her hands on them. They both fall into the bed without breaking the kiss.

Her hands shaking with anticipation, Arizona wraps her arms around Callie, untying her bikini top and tossing it onto the floor. When a hand finds her breast, she tears her lips away, effectively breaking the kiss. "Oh god," she gasps, as her nipple hardens from the simple touch. "The things you do to me."

"So fucking sexy," Callie husks in her ear, sending chills down her spine, adding more wetness to her already soaked core. "Are you wet for me baby?"

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes," comes the rushed and almost breathless response. She takes the hand that grasps her breast and begins guiding it down to where she needs it the most. "T-touch me, p-please, I need you. I need you _so_ bad," she pleads. As her wife's hand makes quick work untying her bikini bottom, she lifts herself up for a brief moment allowing her to remove them. "I can't wait any longer... Touch me."

"Oh my god," Callie moans, as she runs her hand through the slick wetness that is waiting for her. "Is this all for me, baby?" she asks. The hot body beneath hers shudders with anticipation, as the tips of her fingers brush against her wife's clit. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth when her lover whimpers under her touch. "huh, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Yes… it's all for you... oh, god... ah," she gasps. Her back arches off the bed, pressing their bodies closer together as two fingers circle her clit at an almost painfully slow pace. "I need you inside me," she breathes. When two fingers enter her, starting a series of hard and deep thrusts, she throws her head back on the pillow. "Yes, that's what I want!" she moans loudly, receiving a sexy moan from her lover in response. "M-more" she demands. "Harder."

Doing as she's told, Callie quickens her pace, curling her fingers just right, knowing how to drive her lover crazy. Making her wife moan _this_ loudly sends a new pool of wetness to her bikini bottom. "Is this what you want, baby? Hmm?" she husks.

Moaning louder than ever, Arizona runs her hands down her wife's sides, feeling every inch of skin she can along the way. Eager to please her in return, she quickly unties her bikini bottoms, tearing them off and tossing them on the floor in one swift motion.

"Yes," Arizona replies. "That's what I want, babe. That feels amazing," she encourages her wife. Unable to contain herself any longer, she slips a hand in between them, sinking two fingers into her lover's core which is dripping with wetness and ready for her. "Mmmm…" she moans as the wetness covers her fingers. Without warning, she adds a third finger.

Callie grinds her hips down forcing the slender fingers deeper. As she continues pumping her own fingers in and out of her lover's core, she continues grinding her hips down, moaning at the feeling of the three slender fingers inside of her.

"You like that?" Arizona breathes. She tangles the fingers of her free hand in long dark hair pulling her wife in for a kiss. As tongues fight for dominance, they moan into each other's mouths. When she circles Callie's clit with her thumb, Callie does the same in return. "F-fuck" she gasps, turning her head to the side. "Oh, fuck, that feels _so_ good."

"Mmm… I love when you swear in bed. You have no idea how hot it is," the Latina moans. Having been so turned on and nearly coming on the spot, she feels her orgasm quickly approaching. "Relax," she tells Arizona, who groans in disapproval when she removes her fingers. When Arizona does the same, she lowers herself down onto her, pressing their heated centers together. She brings a hand in between them, parting her own folds, before doing the same to her wife. She positions their legs just right and forces herself down onto the warm body beneath hers. "I want you to come with me, baby," she husks. As she grinds her hips down on to her lover, Arizona holds her tightly, grinding her own hips.

"You feel so good on me," Arizona whimpers.

Callie takes her wife's hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. She rests their intertwined hands on either side of the head of blonde hair that thrashes back and forth with pleasure. "Are you gonna come with me, baby?"

"Y-yes… I'm so close," the blonde replies, breathlessly. "I... oh my… I'm gonna come," she adds as her body violently shudders against her lovers.

"Me too, baby. I'm _so_ close," Callie husks sexily in her ear. "Come with me," she demands.

Arizona throws her head to one side, giving Callie perfect access to her neck. As they continue grinding against each other, she sucks and nips the one spot that drives her blonde bombshell absolutely crazy.

"Calliope," Arizona breathes heavily. "I'm gonna come... I..." she trails off in a shaky voice. "Oh my... ahhh," she then yells loudly as they come against one another.

As the sounds of heavy breathing fills the room, they continue grinding against one another to ride out their orgasms.

"I love you," the blonde breathes, feeling her wife's breath against her neck.

"I love you too, baby."

When both women have ridden out their orgasms, Callie flops down onto the bed beside her beautiful blonde wife and pulls the sheets up over them. Not quite ready to let go, Arizona keeps her arms wrapped around Callie, holding their hot bodies against one another. They lay facing each other as their legs tangle together underneath the sheets.

"You're _still _trembling," Callie points out, slowly running her hand down the blonde's side. "Was it _that_ good?"

"Hmm," the blonde mumbles, as a small dimpled smile appears on her face. She nuzzles her nose in the crook of Callie's neck, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of being _this_ close to her, knowing that this amazing woman in her life belongs to her. "It was amazing."

Callie closes her eyes as she runs her fingers through long blonde hair and inhales the scent of coconut shampoo and lavender body wash that always lingers on the blonde's skin. The newlyweds enjoy the peace and quiet as they relax in the afterglow, as they have done so many times since they arrived here.

A short time later, Arizona hears a disapproving groan as she rolls herself over and begins to get out of bed.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Callie asks. Sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a sheet. Arizona looks over her shoulder to find her wife staring at her expecting an answer. "Hmm?"

She raises an eyebrow sending a slight smirk in her wife's direction. "I'm going to take a shower," she answers innocently. "And no, we're not showering together. We're showering separately so we can actually make it down to dinner tonight." She frees herself from the sheet, exposing her naked body. She walks toward the bathroom, swaying her hips from side to side, teasing her wife. "Calliope, don't even think about it!" she warns. She doesn't have to look over her shoulder to know that her Calliope is trying to follow her.

Callie sighs in frustration as she watches her very hot and naked wife close the bathroom door. She quickly rolls over so that she's lying on her back. _'I can do this_,_'_ she thinks to herself as she stares at the ceiling. _'I can keep my hands off her for a couple hours... no... I can't… and she can't blame me either. She knows she is hot.'_

'_Screw this,'_ she mumbles to herself when she hears the shower running. She quickly gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. Callie waits for a moment until she hears her wife's beautiful voice, music to her ears, as she sings and hums in the smiles to herself for a brief moment, thinking about the fact that she gets to spend the rest of her life with this woman.

"Calliope don't even think about getting in here with me!" Arizona warns when Callie tries, and fails, to sneak in quietly. Arizona slides the glass shower door open, sticking her head out. "Go use the outdoor shower!"

"What?" Callie asks innocently. "I can't look at my _really_ hot and _really_ naked wife while she's in the shower?" she asks licking her lips as her eyes scan the blonde's body. She reaches into the shower, softly palming one of the breasts that beg for her touch. "Or touch her?"

"Calliope!" she warns, slapping her hand away. She closes the shower door and holds it shut, denying Callie entrance. "You can control yourself for a couple hours so we can have dinner."

"Come on baby, don't deny me," the Latina whines. When she gets no response, she sighs. She grabs a large towel and throws it over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll just go shower outside... _alone_. Maybe the pervert from next door is still outside."

"Really, you're going to play _that_ card on me?" Arizona groans in annoyance. When she opens the shower door, Callie is already gone. "Calliope! Come back here!" she shouts. "Ugh!" Arizona slams the shower door shut.

While they both shower alone, they try and think of anything but each other. Less than ten minutes later, Callie heads back inside wrapped in a large towel. After putting her bra and panties on, she lays a dress down on the bed and begins drying her hair. When she is finished, she heads for the bathroom. Callie opens the door and finds Arizona in a black lace bra and panties leaning over the sink while brushing her hair.

"Mmm.. hey there, sexy," Callie says, her voice dripping with sex. "While I find those panties quite sexy, I'd rather get them off of you."

Arizona rolls her eyes. "Don't even try it," she warns. Callie ignores her pleas appearing behind her in the large bathroom mirror. She places her hands on her hips before slowly running them up her sides, placing open mouthed kisses on the bare skin of her shoulders and back. "Calliope, I mean it... S-stop," she stutters.

"What?" Callie asks, in a tone indicating that she's only pretending to be innocent. "Getting a little turned on?"

"No. Unlike you, I have a _little_ self control," the blonde fires back. When two hands find her covered breasts teasing her nipples, she places her hands on the counter knocking something over.

"Mmm hmm, self-control my ass," the Latina says with a smirk. She rakes her thumbs over covered nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. She roughly pulls the bra down, exposing both breasts. "You know you're getting turned on," she mumbles against the soft skin of the blonde's neck. She alternates between nipping and sucking lightly on that special spot.

"I h-hate you s-so much right now," Arizona stutters while sucking in a shaky breath. While she tries her hardest to avoid this, she's becoming increasingly turned on and knows how much her lover enjoys the fact that she can drive her crazy with the simplest touch. "Mmm…" she moans, while her wife takes a breast in each hand. "Oh my... oh... your hands feel _so_ good on me."

"Kiss me baby," Callie tells her. Arizona wraps an arm around her neck and leans back slightly, dipping her head down and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. One of her hands travels down the soft skin of the blonde's bare stomach and, as she drags her nails along the waistline of her panties, her wife's body shudders under her. "Do you still hate me?" she mumbles against the pink lips.

"N-no" Arizona mumbles back. She whimpers into the kiss when Callie slides the tips of her fingers into her panties, softly grazing the small patch of hair. "Please… T-touch me _now_. I need you to touch me _now._"

Callie dips her fingers into the slick wetness. As her hand slides through her lovers folds, she moans into the kiss before breaking it. "Hmm sure... you're not turned on," she says. "I _love_ how your body reacts to me and I _love_ how wet you get for me," she husks in a low and sexy voice.

As she captures her lover's lips in a bruising kiss, she circles the still sensitive clit with her finger while holding those perfect breasts in one hand, squeezing lightly. Her lover whimpers loudly into her mouth and her legs begin to tremble. She removes her hand from Arizona's panties and uses both hands to pull them down to her knees. She holds on to her hip with one hand, gripping the soft skin of her side. Callie slides two fingers into her lover's dripping core, earning a deep moan of approval. "How bad to you want it?" she husks.

"P-please," the blonde begs. She grips the counter with her hands to hold herself up, and grinds her perfect ass back onto her wife's fingers that are filling her up. "Calliope," she moans loudly.

"I love when you're loud for me," Callie moans. She unhooks her trembling wife's bra with one hand and slides it down her arms. She takes them in her hand, while pumping the fingers of her other hand in and out at a quick pace. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Arizona hisses. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the counter harder in an attempt to keep herself upright. "Just like that. Don't stop," she tells her wife. "Oh god," she yells, as the pace quickens and her juices coat her lovers hand. "Oh my... oh... please, _don't_ stop. Please, make me come," she begs.

Before the blonde has a chance to protest, Callie removes her fingers. She grabs her hips and turns her around, while hoisting her up on the counter in one swift motion. She slides the black panties down smooth legs and tosses them to the floor. She wastes no time in sinking her fingers deep into her lover's soaked core and begins a hard and fast pace as she uses her thumb to circle the now very sensitive bud. She dips her head down taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard.

"Don't hold back baby," Callie tells the blonde, who is trembling in her arms. Arizona wraps her arms around Callie's neck, holding on for dear life as she throws her head back and moans loudly in pleasure. "That's it, baby. I wanna hear how much you're enjoying this," she encourages her lover.

The sound of loud moans and whimpers echo through the bathroom as Arizona loses control. "I'm gonna come for you," she tells her wife.

"That's it baby... let go for me," Callie growls in her ear. "Come for me, Arizona."

She wraps her trembling legs loosely around Callie's waist moaning, "Calliope." Her orgasm rips through her and her whole body quakes in pleasure. Arizona's body goes limp in Callie's arms and she rests her forehead on her shoulder while the Latina continues her movement, drawing out every last bit of pleasure that she can. The final jerk of the blonde's body lets Callie know she has had enough.

"Oh, my god," Arizona breathes.

"Still hate me?" Callie asks.

Arizona lifts her head off Callie's shoulder and pulls back to look her in the eyes. "Nope," she replies, still trying to catch her breath.

Callie licks her fingers clean, moaning as she tastes the unique taste that is solely Arizona. "I knew you couldn't resist me," she says with a smirk. "So, how good was that?" she asks.

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?" Arizona asks, a smirk of her own appearing on her face. She leans forward, brushing her lips against Callie's ear. "Why don't I take you into the bedroom and _show _you how amazing that was."

When Callie swallows hard in response at the thought of what her wife can do to her, Arizona laces their fingers together. She lowers herself onto the bathroom floor and leads her wife into the bedroom. Without giving the Latina much time to think, she roughly shoves her onto the bed eager to get to work.

"So, just how turned on are you?" the blonde asks, as she crawls toward her wife.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the Latina responds. She removes her own panties and bra, before lying down, patiently waiting for her lover to please her. "You have _no_ idea how much it turns me on when you get _that_ loud for me."

Arizona trails a path of open mouthed kisses down her lover's body, lightly grazing every inch of naked skin she can with the tips of her fingers. She positions herself in between her lover's legs, licking her lips at the sight of Callie's pussy glistening with juices. "Oh, I think I do have an idea." she says, looking up at her lover with a slight smirk. While slowly running her tongue through the slick folds, she slides her hands up to Callie's breasts.

"Faster," Callie demands.

Arizona pulls back. "How bad do you want it?" she asks.

"So bad," Callie groans. She grabs a fist full of blonde hair, forcing her lover where she needs her the most. "Please baby. Make me come."

The blonde slides her hands back down, wrapping her arms around her lover's thighs. She parts her folds, before taking a hardened bud in her mouth and begins sucking lightly. She slides a finger through the slick wetness, before entering Callie with two fingers. She flicks her tongue back and forth while pumping her fingers in and out. She can tell by the loud moaning and the way Callie's legs quiver, that it won't be long.

"Yes, baby... right there... oh, that's amazing," Callie moans.

"How amazing?" Arizona asks after pulling back slightly. "The best you have ever had?"

"Yes," Callie hisses. "You know you're the best I've ever had," she tells her wife, knowing how much she loves hearing it. She takes her free hand, teasing her own nipple while moaning loudly when her Arizona gets back to work. "Don't stop. I'm _so_ close. Oh my..." she trails off. She calls her wife's name loudly and her body trembles violently, as her orgasm rips through her and she comes hard against Arizona's skilled tongue.

Arizona takes her time in drawing out her release, lapping up her juices with her tongue. When Callie's body goes limp, she kisses her way back up her body before collapsing on the bed next to her. She reaches down for the tangled mess of sheets and covers them. She rests her head on her wife's shoulder and wraps an arm around her, listening to her labored breathing as she comes down from her high.

"So..." Callie trails off, breaking the silence. "Still mad at me for missing dinner again?" she asks. She smiles when the sounds of her wife's soft giggles fill the room.

"Not really," Arizona replies. "I guess I can let it slide this time. I just don't want people to think we're animals."

"We don't even know anyone here. That's the beauty of it," Callie points out. "Besides, do you think we're the first couple to barely leave the room on our honeymoon? Not even close."

Arizona giggles softly once more before kissing her wife's neck. "It has been kind of nice. Not being interrupted by cell phones or pagers."

"Or Mark ringing our door bell with some 'crisis' of his." Callie adds.

"Mmm Hmm, that too," the blonde giggles. "Definitely that."

"I know you couldn't resist me," the Latina points out teasingly. "I knew I would have you begging in no time."

"Well, you can't exactly resist me either," Arizona replies. "I mean, you have barely taken your hands off me since we got here."

"You know you are hot," Callie defends, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. "You can't honestly blame me."

"Mmm, yeah. I'm pretty hot and I can blow your mind like no one ever has before."

"Full of yourself much?"

"You're one to talk, Calliope. You are one to talk." Arizona fires back. The two giggle softly for a brief moment.

"So, when do you think we can talk about having kids?" Callie asks, somewhat hesitantly. "I mean, I know we _just_ got married..."

"I want to enjoy being married for a little bit first, if you don't mind," Arizona answers softly. "I _do_ want a family with you. I just want to enjoy this for a little while before we start with the, _up all night, deprived of sex and every last bit of energy_ thing, you know?"

Callie nods. "I do. Want to go grab some dinner now?" Callie asks, running her hand up and down the blonde's arm. "Or do you want to have something brought here later?"

"I would like some dinner brought to us, but first..." Arizona trails off. She props her head up with her hand, gazing down at her brown eyed beauty. "I would like to take a walk on the beach with my _wife_."

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," Callie replies, flashing the blonde a mega watt smile. "Should we try and make breakfast tomorrow, since we're staying in tonight?"

"Really, Calliope?" Arizona grumbles. "You can't sleep naked tonight and expect me not to jump your bones first thing in the morning. If you want to try and make it to breakfast in the morning, we are _not _sleeping naked tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

A few minutes later, they exit their room dressed and ready to go. They step out onto the back porch, immediately looking up at the sky, which is coloured with pink, orange and purple. Callie wraps her arms around her wife, holding her close.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" the blonde asks, sighing in contentment.

"It is," Callie replies.

Arizona turns around in Callie's arms. She loops her arms around her neck and looks at her with her dimples out in full force. "It's not _nearly_ as beautiful as my wife though," she points out. She kisses her softly and laces their fingers together, leading her down the beach. "Come with me."

She walks them to the edge of the water as they feel the small waves wash over their feet.

"Come here gorgeous," Callie beckons to her wife. Keeping hold of her hand, she pulls her closer before wrapping her arms around her. "My wife." she says simply but sweetly. She lifts her wife off her feet and slowly spins them around.

"My wife," Arizona repeats. She loops an arm around Callie's neck, placing her other hand on her warm cheek. She brings their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. "I love you, Calliope," she tells her when they break for air. "I love you _so_ much and I am _so_ happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too, beautiful, me too," Callie replies. She places one last kiss on Arizona's lips before easing her down onto the ground. As the sun begins to set behind them, she gazes lovingly into beautiful blue eyes. "I love you. More than you will ever know."

Arizona smiles at her wife, as she takes her by the hand and leads her down the beach. As they walk through the water, feeling the slight breeze that passes by, neither of them could describe just how happy and content they feel in this moment.

They have the rest of their lives to be _this _happy and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

_The End_


End file.
